


Worth Fighting For

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, spoilers for 18x06 Sneak Peeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: “And I wasn't just fighting for me I was fighting for…” She let the words linger in the air and he felt hope rise in his chest at what her next words could be. Ellie took a deep breath, knowing her next words would change everything. "I was fighting for us Nick."
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 16
Kudos: 64





	Worth Fighting For

“No, no stop! H-hello, ricochet? I-if you shoot the wall the bullet could bounce right back at you.” 

“I’ll duck.” He knew she was worried but he had exhausted everything else and he just really needed to get them out of there.

“Stop! Stop!” Ellie was frantic and Nick slowed his movements. “Just.” She became quiet and he stopped completely. “Do yo- do you wanna know what I was gonna tell Sloane, during my appointment today?” He was listening intently now. He never expected her to voluntarily talk about what she talked about in her sessions so he knew this was serious and he leaned against the cell wall separating them, waiting for her to continue. “When they were trying to get me on that plane I knew there was a bomb and I knew that if they got me on the plane I would never get off so I- I fought.” Nick froze, trying again not to go back to that day. He knew the pain of thinking she was on that plane when it exploded but he never expected that she knew the fate that awaited her. “And I wasn't just fighting for me I was fighting for…” She let the words linger in the air and he felt hope rise in his chest at what her next words could be. Ellie took a deep breath, knowing her next words would change everything. "I was fighting for us Nick." His heart swelled with emotion. After just over a month of their friends with benefits relationship they were finally going to confess their feelings for each other. He was getting ready to respond when she started talking again. "And for our baby." 

“Ellie I-” Nick stopped talking as he processed her words. “Ba-baby?” Eyes watering, Ellie nodded before realizing he couldn’t see her.

“Y-yeah. I uh, I found out after the plane.” She wiped a tear from her eye. This wasn’t how she wanted to tell him. She was going to invite him over tonight, confess her feelings, and tell him that she was pregnant, that they were having a baby. Instead they were stuck in separate cells, hoping their team could figure out where they were before the explosives detonated. After a minute Nick was still quiet and Ellie could feel the sweat on her brow as the nervousness set in. “Nick?” He still hadn’t said anything and she sighed, leaning against the bars. “Look Nick, I know we’re not _together_ together and I don’t expect anything from you but I just, you have a right to know. I needed you to know.” She looked down as she felt a tear hit her hand that was gripping the bar and was surprised to find Nick’s hand reaching for hers. 

“Ellie.” Her heart melted at the softness in which he said her name and she let go of the bars, reaching out to take his hand in hers. “I love you Ellie, so much. And I love this baby and I want to be there for him or her but more than that I want to be with you. I want a family with you.” She was full on crying now and, if the break in his voice was any indication, so was he. 

“Are you sure Nick?” He squeezed her hand in comfort.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life Ellie.” 

“Good. Because I love you too. And I already love this baby. _Our_ baby.” A smile broke out across Nick’s face and he swore he'd never been happier. 

“Our baby. We’re having a baby.”

“Yep. We’re having a baby.” The matching smiles on their face spoke volumes and they held each other’s hands tightly for a minute before their situation came slamming back into Nick. 

“Oh my God we’ve gotta get out of here.” He started to pull away when Ellie tugged him back to her. 

“Nick wait, what are you doing?”

“I have to get you two out of here Ellie.” 

“Wait, wait stop.”

“I can’t let you stay in here when this place is laced with explosives. Not when both of your lives are on the line.” Her heart skipped a beat as he referenced their baby. 

“No Nick listen.” Stopping in his tracks, Nick listened closely. “It’s Gibbs.” Closing his eyes, Nick sent up a silent prayer and held his breath until he saw Gibbs and Jack coming down the stairs. They were finally getting out of there. 

Not wanting to raise suspicion they didn’t hug this time but as they got in the backseat of the Charger Nick grabbed Ellie’s hand, running his thumb over the back of it in comfort. She had to resist the urge to lay her head over on his shoulder and instead lopped her ankle around his, needing to be close to him in any way possible. Once back at NCIS Gibbs gave them the weekend off and they had a silent agreement that they would be going back to her place. As they approached Ellie’s truck that they had carpooled in this morning she tossed him the keys before she climbed in the passenger seat. She waited until they pulled out of the NCIS parking lot before she slid over next to him, lacing her fingers with his free hand and rested her head on his shoulder like she wanted to earlier. Nick smiled as he felt her breathing even out against his neck. She was clearly exhausted and he couldn’t say he blamed her.

He spent the rest of the short drive to her place thinking about everything he learned today. He was going to be a father, he and Ellie were going to be parents, and it was equal parts terrifying and amazing. He never thought that the first night they spent together, the night before his accident, would lead to their little arrangement of sleeping together after the closing of a case which would lead to them getting pregnant and finally confessing their feelings. Before he knew it he was pulling up to Ellie’s apartment and he threw her truck in park. Ellie was still asleep on his shoulder so instead of waking her he slid out, picking her up and carrying her inside. 

As soon as he laid her down on her bed and started to walk away she woke up, grabbing his hand to keep him from moving. 

“Nick.”

“I’m right here Ellie.” Running a hand over her hair he sat down next to her hip on the bed, one hand cupping her cheek, the other moving to rest on her still-flat stomach. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” Smiling, Ellie knew he wasn’t just talking about now and she leaned up, pulling him into a kiss. Unlike the others they shared before this one was soft, full of promise, love, and a future together with a little boy or girl that was the perfect mix of them. And that was a future they couldn’t wait to experience. It was a future that was worth fighting for. 


End file.
